A Different Dimension
by themtmntaddicts
Summary: When Leonardo and his brothers set out to investigate high-energy reading in an underground Kraang facility, something goes wrong and the four of them will have to find out how to get home before things get worse.
1. Prologue

**Alex: Hey! I know it's been... ****_forever_**** since I last updated. I've actually had the next 4 chapters done for a few months, but looking back at it now, I realized that my writing has noticeably improved and I'm just sitting here ****_cringing_**** at this. So, as a solution, I'm going to rewrite the entire story. That hopefully won't take too long... heheh...**

* * *

This might sound weird to you, but here goes: My name is Leonardo. I am the oldest of four brothers, the other three being Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo. Raph is the second oldest, hot-headed brother, Donnie is the brink of the bunch, and Mikey is… he's Mikey. We were all named after our Sensei's favorite renaissance artists. Well, our Sensei and father. His name is Splinter and he's like us—not completely human but not completely animal either. He was a human and got us when we were all still baby turtles, but we all came in contact with a little bit of a green liquid called mutagen, and he became a humanoid rat mutant and my brothers and I became humanoid turtles. So now we live in the sewers of New York, and this is our story…

* * *

**Alex: Welp, here's the rewritten prologue … hopefully now I'll actually be consistent with updates because the school year's almost over and I have a bit more free time**


	2. Chapter 1

**Alex: Hi there! I hope you're enjoying it so far (yes because there's so much to enjoy, Alex -_-) anyway, I'm working to make sure I stay _determined _*wink wink ( Undertale fans)* enough to finish this. (I literally just restarted it and I'm already thinking of the end what)**

* * *

**Raph's P.O.V.**

Only a few weeks after we had first found out about the Kraang and became friends with April O'Neil, my brother's and I were gathered around Donnie in the lab, while he explained some complicated science stuff; the only thing I gathered from his whole lesson was something about high energy reading from somewhere underground.

"Why can't we just go down there and stop whatever it is?" I was getting annoyed with everyone standing around without any action.

"We can't rush into an unknown place unprepared." Donnie stated matter-of-factly, barely looking up from his computer.

"Ugh! I can't just wait around while there's something letting off dangerous energy readings and listen to the three—" I glanced at Mikey, rolling my eyes when I saw that he wasn't paying attention. "—two of you talk about what it _might _andmight _not _be!" I turned to storm out of the room but Leo grabbed my arm, stopping me.

"You're right."

"What?" I looked at him incredulously.

"I completely agree with you, we won't find out what it is from just staring at a computer screen."

There's a first for everything right?

We all got our gear together and set out. April and Casey were just about to walk in when we were leaving so they tagged along, joining the three of us behind Donnie as he led us to the source of the energy. We reached the "mystery" location, and of course, it's a Kraang facility.

"What're they up to now?" I growled under my breath, watching the droids walking around the perimeter of the underground building. Nobody knew how to answer, the place was a **lot** bigger than the usual Kraang hideout. We were all dead silent as we waited for Leo to explain his _brilliant _plan. He leaned close to us and looked expectantly at Donnie.

"Can you pinpoint the exact location of the energy signal, Don?"

"I'm on it…" Donnie looked down at his tracker began to lead us in the direction of the blip on the device. We carefully went inside and snuck silently to the main control room, all of us froze in our tracks.

"Woah…" Was the only word to describe the room and the crazy technology that was in there.

"Donnie, can you… um… deactivate it?" Leo asked him nervously.

"I…" He hesitated, "I'm not sure. I'll try." We stood there for a moment, and then the quiet was broken by the sound of Kraang-droids marching close.

"Yes!" I took out my sai and spun it readily in my hand. We all stood with our weapons drawn, ready to buy Donnie some time.

"BOOYAKASHA!"

* * *

**Alex: Whoops! Sorry I took 2 weeks to actually post this chapter (it's so short ;-;), but now I'm done with my tests so I'm 100% focused on finishing this story!**


End file.
